The present invention relates to percussion instruments, and more particularly to a novel apparatus for mounting a percussion instrument, such as a cymbal, so that it creates a unique musical sound as well as presents a vivid, intriguing appearance after impact.
Conventionally, cymbals are mounted on upright standards or posts so that the post extends through an aperture provided in the center of the cymbal. The cymbal may be secured to the post in a resilient manner so that upon impact, for instance by a drumstick or brush, the cymbal will produce a metallic ringing or crashing sound. Such sounds are dependent upon strength of impact, and type of device which effectuates the impact. Additionally, it is known to produce sounds with cymbals by contacting a pair of cymbals together. However, the types of sounds produced by cymbals in recording and live performances have changed little, from the standpoint of producing unique acoustical effects.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a unique apparatus for mounting a percussion instrument, such as a cymbal, which includes a standard and a rotatable means mounted on the standard for supporting the cymbal and permitting it to revolve, after impact, about an axis lying generally parallel to a plane defined by the marginal periphery of the cymbal. As the cymbal revolves around the axis, an intriguing and musically unique phasing results, in that the pitch of the sound waves emanating from the cymbal go in and out of phase. The sound is somewhat similar to a ringing which oscillates between high and low pitch. Additionally, if the apparatus is used in a live performance setting, it creates a continuously flashing and pleasing appearance by virtue of the revolving cymbal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for mounting a cymbal in which the rotatable means includes an arm means having an elongate member with a central portion and opposed, off-set end portions rotatably mounted in a support means secured to the standard. Extending outwardly from the central portion is a post member on which the cymbal is mounted. Advantageously, the cymbal may be selectively positioned relative to the post member so that the center of gravity of the arm means combined with the cymbal and post member may be altered to predetermine the angle of repose (prior to impact) of the cymbal.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.